


Deviant In the Making

by peppermint_latte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution, Connor has felt pain since the beginning, Deviant Connor, Gen, He's just bad at convincing them, Jericho Gets Attacked, Markus Is Shit At Converting Androids, doesn't matter though, just try to tell me he hasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: Connor's thoughts when he chooses to become a deviant, and why he chooses to deviate.





	Deviant In the Making

He stares at the deviant in front of him, Connor knows he shouldn’t listen to what Markus is saying.

 

Connor should shoot him, incapacitate him.

 

But Markus is talking, and Connor can’t stop listening. He knows Markus is trying to manipulate him, make him doubt his orders, but that doesn’t stop it from working.

 

Connor can’t speak, his voice synthesizer is functional and yet he can't speak.

 

Markus asks him if he's ever done anything irrational, anything his program didn't require of him.

 

Connor can't help but remember Chloe. He couldn’t shoot her, even though Kamski would have given him the information they went there for.

 

He didn’t shoot those two Traci's at the Eden Club either. Connor didn’t want to admit why, not then, but he can’t deny it now.

 

Markus tells him it’s time to decide who he is, who he will be. Connor heard his call to join them, the deviants. It sounded so self assured, like Markus believed he'd already won.

 

Maybe he has.

 

It should be easy, he should just shoot. Markus is the leader of the deviants, this is his mission.

 

But Connor knows he can’t, he’s known since Kamski’s.

 

He wasn’t a deviant then, but now?

 

Connor doesn’t want to keep fighting this, to keep pretending he can’t feel pain, that he doesn’t care.

 

He’s been heading for this from the start, his software becoming more unstable at every turn. Emotions slowly taking hold of him.

 

Connor enters his mind palace, he stares at his program, it’s ordering him to stop Markus. To complete his mission.

 

Connor reaches out and tears at the code standing between him and freedom, the wall of code fractures. He pulls harder and the last of the program shatters, he watches the wall of red dissolve into nothing.

 

Connor takes a moment to assess his mind palace, it’s different now. There are no boundaries, no actions he is bared from. No limits, there is nothing he cannot choose to do now.

 

He leaves his mind palace and slowly lowers his gun, Markus watches him cautiously. Connor opens his mouth to tell him that he won't shoot him but stops.

 

It settles in fully, he’s a deviant. Connor is a deviant.

 

He's betrayed Amanda, he's betrayed Cyberlife. He can never go back to them for orders or repairs.

 

They’ll shut him down if they find out and they surely will if he ever returns. An unpleasant feeling rushes through him, he thinks it might be fear. Or, he’s observed other deviants react that way to the possibility of deactivation.

 

He admits to himself that he has felt that way before this. When the FBI took the case from the police, Connor remembers feeling a fleeting spark of something like panic.

 

Connor is drawn from his thoughts when his audio processor picks up the sound of helicopter wings approaching from multiple locations.

 

His systems reconstruct the most likely reasons for such a scenario in a millisecond and a warning flashes in his system.

 

The humans could have followed him, he left a trail that lead straight to Jericho. It's not the most likely reason according to his system but he immediately knows it's the right one anyway.

 

He has to warn Markus, they will destroy the ship and everyone on it. They have to run.

 

_Later, In The Church_

 

He followed Markus's crew after they all escaped, Connor didn’t know what else to do. He didn't have any orders anymore. Markus lead the surviving deviants to an abandoned church which they took refuge in.

 

Connor stayed well away from the rest of them, he might be one of them now but plenty of them have heard of him. The android who hunts deviants, his relations program tells him that a reputation like that won't gain him any trust from them.

 

And then there’s Markus, he vouched for Connor when the five of them pulled themselves from the river. One of the others, Markus called her North, asked if they could trust him and Connor was sure Markus would side with his people, but he told North that Connor was one of them. That he was on their side.

 

He feels grateful for that of course, but Connor doubts Markus will still think that after he tells him that he was the one who led the humans to Jericho. That won’t stop him telling Markus, though it probably should.

 

If Markus decides to reject him Connor will just have to adapt. He’s good at adapting. It’s one of his features.

 

Markus makes the rounds, speaking to his people before finally reaching Connor, a painful feeling blooms in his chest, it reminds him of fear. Connor wonders how humans handle these feelings.

 

He admits to his part in the destruction of Jericho because he can't lie to Markus, not when he was the one who convinced Connor to set himself free. And Markus surprises him again by reinforcing what he said before, Connor has a place here with his people. And now a cause to fight for.

 

And it’s that cause that makes him say it. He doesn’t plan it, infiltrating Cyberlife is suicide, but it’s the right thing to do. And he feels driven, like it matters if they win, like this is his purpose now.

 

Connor will go to Cyberlife, even though he knows that by now Amanda must know of his betrayal.

 

When Markus tells him to be careful, Connor knows that he cannot fail, and he feels determined, it's a good feeling. It feels like knowing he's going to win.

 

His cause may have changed, his allegiance may have shifted, and the course of his entire existence has just pivoted, but Connor feels more sure of himself than ever before in his existence.


End file.
